Inventors have long sought to permanently remove unwanted hair. Known techniques for hair removal are described in patents such as the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,394 to Mehl, which issued Nov. 15, 1994, is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/140,336, filed Oct. 21, 1993, which was a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/917,662, referred to above, discloses a radio frequency (RF) hair removal method which effectively and permanently impairs future hair regrowth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,714 to Mehl discloses a method for permanent removal of hair in which hair is removed and future hair growth is permanently impaired by grasping reduced lengths of a hair between conductive hair engaging surfaces, applying high frequency electrical waves to one of the conductive hair engaging surfaces, and holding the hair engaging surfaces in firm engagement in position against the skin and hair while applying the high frequency electrical waves until the hair releases. Although this method works well, there is a need for an even more efficient method of permanent hair removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,369 to Cole discloses a non-invasive method of removing hair through electrolysis in which a particular hair to be removed is cleaned, and then bathed in an electrode solution. A conductor is attached to a remote end of the treated hair after which a DC electrical current is directed down the electrode solution coating outside of the hair to the soft moist tissue surrounding hair within the skin, whereby sodium hydroxide (NaOH) in the hair follicle site is produced owing to the chemical reaction in the presence of electrical current for causing the hair follicle to die and allow the hair associated with the dead hair follicle to be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,148 to Mehl discloses a radio frequency hair removal tweezer including tweezer arms having facing interior surfaces including a radio frequency conducting hair engaging metal conducting pad for grasping hair to be removed. Although this hair removal tweezer operates well, there is a need for an effective hair removal method and apparatus which is even simpler and easier to use.